


We love every little side of you

by credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret



Category: IMFACT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret/pseuds/credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret
Summary: Sang's always been kind of childish...you actually have no idea.But this whole thing makes one particular hyung mad...?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo wassuuup *In Kris's voice*  
> So. English is still not my first language and I'm still the same shitty writer as always *wink winkity wink*.  
> So. Enjoy if you can and feel free to leave comments!

Imfact were all out except Sang and they were supposed to come back around 11pm. As soon as they left and the door closed, he ran to his room and took a box from under his bed. (As you could have probably guessed,) He took an orange pacifier out, a sippy cup, a coloring book and his cute ferret plushie. He put the pacifier in his mouth, smiling happily and ran happily to the kitchen to fill his cup with orange juice. Then, he ran back in his room to get all his stuff and took a seat on the couch. He openned the TV and put some cartoons on. He fell asleep on the table, after coloring 3 drawings.  
-x-  
Around 9pm, Imfact (except Sang were just finishing their meal with their manager when he told them that their schedule for today was done. The boys had no ideas what to do after their dinner so they decided to head back home.  
They were all chatting happily when Ungjae unlocked the door. He openned it, calling for Sang.  
\- Hyung?  
No answers.  
They all entered the dorm and started to worry when they heard no reply. They started looking around for him and Jian was the one to find him. When he did, he litterally squealed and ran to get the others.  
\- Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys!, he axclaimed excitedly.  
They all turned around to face him, intrigued.  
\- What is it hyung?, asked Ungjae.  
\- You guys really gotta come see that!  
He ran back to Sang and the others followed him.  
When they saw him, they all had different reactions; Taeho pratically exploded in cooing sounds and ran to sit next to him while Ungjae was doing his best not to laugh and Jeup looked angry.  
Between two fits of giggles, Ungjae managed to talk.  
\- What is this even supposed to be?  
\- I don't know but I want to love and protect him until the end of the world, continued Taeho.  
\- I know right!, Jian jumped in happiness a couple of times.  
\- You're all so weird.  
Jeup exclaimed, going to his room and slamming the door shut.  
\- What's with him?, asked Jian.  
The two others shrugged and continued their moment with Sang.  
\- We should probably go to sleep...  
They hummed in agreement.  
Jian cleaned the table of toys and went to bed, forcing Ungjae with him. Taeho picked the remote and closed the T.V. He went to look at Sang again and saw him smilling lightly in his sleep. He smiled, kissed his forehead and went to bed himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally updating this storyyyyy. I'm sooooooooooo sorry for the long wait.   
> I hope it'll be good enough to forgive me ;3  
> Feel free to leave comments!

The next day, when Sang woke up, he was still on the couch, which was good. The blankets were still warm, which was good too and there's was a delicious smell of pancakes which was... wait. Pancakes? Oh gosh they came back. They saw him for sure. That was sooooo not good.  
Sang went to his room to quickly get changed before meeting them. They're going to want to talk and ask him to explain himself for sure.  
He got out of his room and did his best to look normal when, in fact, he was really doing his best not to cry.  
He followed the sound of chatter to the kitchen, where Jian was making breakfast while Taeho and Ungjae were talking and setting the table for breakfast.  
Taeho heard footsteps so he looked up to meet Sang's shy glance.  
\- Oh, good morning Sang! I didn't see you there! Come take a seat!  
\- Ok...  
They all took a seat around the table and Jian proudly put the plate of fresh pancakes on the table.  
\- Can we talk to you about something honey?, Jian asked to the nervous boy.  
\- Yeah...um...sure but erm...don't we wait for Jeup-hyung to join us for breakfast?  
-Yeah uh...he went out to eat breakfast. He said he would come back for dinner tonight, explained Ungjae.  
Sang weakly nodded, knowing what was the subject of the talk and that there was no way he could avoid this discussion.  
\- So, started Jian, in 3 days, it'll be my nephew's birthday.  
Sang looked up, confused.  
\- And I'm really not good with presents, so I thought that maybe you could help me with that today, continued Daekwang.  
\- Uhm...sure hyung, why not, Sang shrugged.  
\- Cool, thanks. So after breakfast we will go to the mall you and me, smiled Jian.  
\- Okay.  
-x-  
They all ate breakfast (well except Jeup) while chatting about a lot of thing but not yesterday night, which made Sang both relieved and stressed out even more...  
-x-  
Daekwang and Sang were now both in front of the toy aisle and Lee Snag thought he would explode. All those toys...yet not for him.  
Sang bit his lip, trying his best not to squeak. He couldn't the last time he openly went to a toy store and he remembered why. He could feel himself slipping more and more as he approached the plushies to touch them.  
He quickly stopped himself, promptly turning around to look at something else.  
\- So, what should I get him?  
\- Erm...he should like a plush toy...or a car toy...or...Ah! Maybe some construction blocks...no...You should get him coloring books...or maybe a puzzle? Or something squishy? Arghh there's too much choice, he dramatically screamed.  
Jian laughed.  
\- It's okay Sang, I'm sure he'll like whatever we'll get him.  
Sang sighed, recomposing himself.  
He calmly took a set of wooden blocks from the shelf and a set of fake food, looking at one, then the other. Questionning his whole existence.  
Jian chuckled.  
\- Put them both in the cart, we can buy more then one, you know.  
At this, Sang was gone. He hastily put both toys in the cart and ran to get coloring books and a fire truck with flashing lights.  
He put everything in the car and proudly looked at Jian.  
-We need to pay though...  
Sang nodded.  
\- ...everything, love.  
Sang pouted and lifted his shirt, revealing a small fluffy lion plush toy.  
He handed it to the older one, who gently thanked him before going to pay everything.  
-x-  
In the car, Sang "discretly" took the tiny lion and crossed his arms, pouting the whole way back home.  
-x-  
When they crossed their dorm's door they were greeted by Taeho's warm smile, telling them that dinner was already set on the table.  
They thanked him and made their way to the dinning room, where everyone was already seated around dinner.  
\- So, Ungjae and me made bolognese pasta while waiting for the three of you, explained Taeho.  
\- Enjoy, concluded Ungjae.  
Everyone instantly started eating.  
After a couple of minute, everyone started to notice that Sang wasn't eating anymore and was clearly focused with something under the table.  
\- Sang?, asked Ungjae.  
The said-boy looked up.  
\- Hm?  
\- What are you doing down there?  
\- Nothing, he hastily said.  
Ungjae raised one eyebrow, not convinced at all, while Taeho and Jian just chuckled. Jeup, was clearly not wanting to talk. He didn't seem happy and none of the four other members wanted to make him any more angry.  
\- Come on Sangie, we know there's something under the table, calmly said Taeho.  
Sang pouted, shaking his head.  
Taeho gently reached to what he was playing with and retrieved the small toy.  
Everyone except Jeup simply cooed because, come on that's so freaking adorable. How could they be mad at him and his cute little face?  
Jeup sighed, dropping his fork and rubbing his face with his hands.  
\- Do you want to keep it honey?, asked Jian.  
Sang looked up with big eyes.  
\- I can?  
\- Of course you can honey!  
Sand did a little happy dance in his seat, which made Jian and Taeho chuckle fondly at his cute behavior. Ungjae joined his dancing, standing up and taking Sang's hands to stand up with him.  
Jeup sighed and stood up, making the chair screech loudly.   
\- I can't stand this anymore.   
He left the room, leaving everyone dumbfounded.  
They continued chatting until they heard Jeup groaning and slamming his door shut.  
The four in the kitchen made their way to the living room, where they found the shopping bags open.  
Taeho sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him for Sang to sit down. Sang did while Jian and Ungjae sat on the floor, in front of the couch.  
\- Can we talk to you about yesterday night love?, started Taeho.  
Sang whined but nodded, hiding his face in his hands.  
\- First of all, we love you baby and we don't think of you any differently, continued Daekwang.  
\- And you're really cute, interrupted Ungjae.  
That made Sang blush, which made the others coo, which made Sang blush more, which...(you get it ?).  
Suddenly, Ungjae got up and ran to his and Sang's room. Nobody really understood but they didn't really have time to think it over, as he came back running to sit next to Sang.  
He looked at him straight in the eyes, making Sang feel uneasy, before firmly pressing something on his lips.  
Sang was suprised at first but soon recognized the familiar silicone object, accepting it in his mouth, instantly relaxing as he sucked rhythmically on the item.  
Ungjae patted his hair, putting Sang's head on his shoulder.  
Sang nuzzled in the crook of the youngest neck, making him giggle.  
The two olders tried not to scream because this is just waaayyyyyy too cute.   
Taeho covered them with a fluffy blanket, as they watched Sang slowly fall asleep. Ungjae smiled contently, hugging the smalll boy tightly and starting to doze off himself.  
Jian and Taeho kissed both boys on their forehead, wishing them goodnight and taking a last glance at how adorable the both of them looked, snuggled together like that.  
The two of them went to bed, smiling like proud parents.  
Sang worried for nothing at all. Everyone accepted him. Jeup was just having a bad day...right?


End file.
